Aerial movement systems are useful for moving a payload, like for example a camera, over large expanses such as arena and stadium floors, open fields, or even military testing sites. Examples of such systems which may be used to aerially move a payload may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,809,495; 6,873,355; 6,975,089; 7,088,071; 7,127,998; and, 7,239,106.
As described in various embodiments of the aforementioned patents, aerial movement systems having a payload, like for example a platform and/or a camera, typically include one or more lines (e.g., a cables, ropes, strings, cords, wires, or any other flexible materials) attached to the payload. The one or more lines typically extend to the payload from four or five support beams surrounding the surface over which the payload traverses, and are controlled by one or more motor reels which extend and retract the one or more lines attached to the payload. The motor reels may be controlled using timers, software algorithms, remote controls, or any means known in the art. As the line(s) are extended and retracted, the payload may be moved in three-dimensions, i.e. in the x-direction, the y-direction, and the z-direction.
In aerially moved payload systems including, for example, a camera used to record or live-broadcast events, currently there are two individuals responsible for obtaining the video footage—a pilot who is responsible for maneuvering the payload and a “cameraman” responsible for adjusting, tilting, angling, and rotating the camera to obtain the video footage. In addition to in place of the “cameraman,” individuals may also be needed to control and analyze any sound and/or data captured by the payload.
Presently, a pilot responsible for maneuvering the payload must constantly monitor two different screens in order to maneuver the payload, insure that the system is functioning properly, and insure that the cameraman or other individual has the best possible positions and angles for capturing the footage sought to be recorded and/or broadcasted by a camera, or is obtaining the full scope of sound and data the individual wants to capture.
The first screen a pilot must monitor is a screen containing a grid system showing the location of the payload over the area being filmed or broadcasted. This grid screen may additionally include information related to the status of a z- or vertical floor set by the pilot to insure the payload is not brought below a certain height, torque values for the reels to insure the lines controlling the payload aren't overly stressed, the x-, y-, z-direction joystick feedback sensitivity for the pilot joystick, the speed the payload is travelling at, the bounded flyspace and grid for insuring the payload is being moved within the flyspace and properly positioned, and the actual flight path of the payload shown as a trail of black or white dots. This screen may additionally include highlighted areas of obstacles or stationary objects in or around the flight path to instruct the pilot where the payload may not be safe or where the payload could potentially crash.
The second screen a pilot must look at displays information captured by the payload. For example, the second screen may display a video feed showing images captured by a camera in the payload. The video feed allows the pilot to view what the cameraman is working with to capture the footage in the area over which the payload is traversing. Seeing the video feed enables the pilot to position the payload in the best possible spot for the cameraman to capture a desired angle or shot for the recording or broadcast.
Because a pilot is presently required to monitor two separate screens, it requires the pilot's attention to be split and prevents the pilot from creating the best possible shot for the cameraman, while constantly monitoring the operating parameters of the aerially moved payload system, insuring the safety of the payload and any structures or individuals located in the area proximate the payload.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to create a control system where a pilot could monitor the operating parameters of the payload system while at the same time monitoring any information captured by and transmitted from the platform to insure complete safety and that the best and most complete information is captured. It would be further advantageous if such a system was capable of providing additional alarms to indicate if an operating parameter is at or near a threshold limit, or if a particular operating parameter has not been set.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other issues.